Hidden Talent
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: At leat one person has a hidden talent in town that's not involve mentle powers. Who has a hidden talent in the town and what is it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Stranger Things in anyway this is requested by **Drea F**

* * *

Erica wanted to know what her loser of a brother Lucas gets up to when he's in his in his room. So she decided to hide a camera in his room. The only problem is being the mid 80s the camera's where huge. She wished cameras where smaller to hide easer. She just hoped Lucas won't be able to see the camera on where she put it. She soon heard Lucas and hit the record button and quickly left.

She soon seen Lucas had Max over and wended how her loser of a brother was able to get a girlfriend. She also what was wrong with Max for dating such a loser. Erica soon left the house to head to the mall. Once back Erica was with Holly. Erica then found out her brother and Max was gone. She quickly took the camera and put it back where she found it. Molly was little confused but followed Erica who took the tape out and headed to her room

Erica did not waste anytime on putting the tape into the VCR and rewind the tape back to the start. Holly was amazed that Erica had a tv in her room. She wished she had one in her room. Erica got everything ready before hitting play. It started normal of cores which was boring stuff. Then it got interesting.

Lucas and Max started to make out as they removed their shorts and their hands went onto each other's croches. Erica and Molly had found themselves watching the tape and did not know why Erica kept watching on as Her brother took off his boxers revealing a huge eleven inch dick making Erica's pussy wet as well as Holly's The kissing stopped and Lucas wasted no time in sucking his own dick which put a smile to Max's face.

She went on her belly to lick and kiss the rest of Lucas's shaft. Her one hand was rubbing Lucas's balls while the other hand was rubbing her pussy. After awhile Max removed her panties and went on her back and soon bend herself. The younger girls eyes widen again as Max was now licking her own pussy. Erica thought she was the only girl to do that now there are two.

While watching her brother suck himself and seeing Max lick herself, Erica got naked and started to lick her own pussy. while watching the video. Holly too started to get naked and started to lick her own young pussy. The more she watched the more Erica licked her pussy. She even watched Lucas stop sucking his dick and slid it into Max's pussy as she counted to lick herself and Lucas's dick.

Lucas went slow at first but picked up speed.

This causes Max to squirt on herself an Lucas. This just made Lucas fucked faster and harder as Max counted to lick her pussy. After squirting once again on to themselves Lucas was on edge and shot his load into Max's young pussy. As for Erica and Holly watching the video they squinted on their faces a few times. The two where not done yet.

Erica took control of Holly's nude body and wasted no time in rubbing her pussy onto her white friend's pussy. This caused them to moan after awhile Erica changed it up a bit and soon the two girls where scissoring. It did not take long after that for the girls to squirt on to each other as they contued to watch the video. They kept scissoring away until they squirted a few more times. Now Erica strangly wants her loser of a brother's dick in her tight black pussy.

While Lucas and Max was having fun as Erica and Holly was at the mall, Mike and Will where in the basement self sucking their dicks. Mike had to bend down just a tad to suck his nine inch dick while Will bent down less as sucked his twelve inch dick. While sucking themselves they jacked off the rest of their shafts that wasn't in their mouth and rubbed their balls.

As they sucked away they did not here someone coming down the stairs. That someone shook their head but was also tuned on what they where seeing. They quickly got naked and sat in a empty spot on the couch. They took a deep breath before making themselves into a pretcle and licking their teenage pussy.

Will and Mike smiled seeing El lick away at her pussy. Since El was next to Mike, he slid his fingers into her pussy while still self sucking himself. After awhile Mike took his dick out of his mouth and soon slid it into El's pussy. The two lovers monad even more as Will kept sucking away. Then he took action. He spin both El and Mike around so Mike's knees was on the couch.

Then Will slid his dick into Mike's ass and started to fuck away. Now all three where moaning more. It wasn't long until El squirted onto herself and on Mike. After squirting a third time Mike shot his load into El's pussy. After finding shooting his load Will was shooting his into Mike's ass. This was the time when Erica came home and popped in the tape into the VCR.

It was also at that moment Dustin was in the showers at camp and putting on a show of him self sucking himself. The boys cheered him on as he sucked away on his eight inch dick. The boys around him start to jack off of the sight. One boy was too much on edge as he shot his load which most of it hitting Dustin's ass.

Dustin just kept sucking away as more boys shot their loads onto him. One even used the other boys cum as lube and start fucking away into Dustin. Once that boy shot his load another boy took his place that has yet to cum. Dustin's ass was soon covered in cum and his ass was leaking out four loads of cum as he swallowed his own.

That night Lucas and Dustin was fucking themselves. Quite latterly by pushing their dicks into their own ass. This was something that Both thought they where the only ones that put their own dick in their ass. Dustin was only able to put the head in his own ass while Lucas was able to slide three inches in his ass. Both boys moaned. Lucas in his bed while Dustin did it in the showers.

Lucas did his best to keep his moans quiet while Dustin was able to moan as loud as he wanted. It wasn't long until both boys shot their loads in their ass. As Dustin was feeling his cum in his ass he wondered what his friends did today.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story please let me know what you think


End file.
